1. Field of the Invention:
This invention is in the field of visual teaching aids.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Traditional methods of teaching students include tests wherein the student writes in longhand the answer to a particular question posed by the teacher. With the advent of the computer, it has been possible to shorten the student's response from a longhand answer to simply filling in blocks which are subsequently processed by computer-assisted paper readers. In the case of a handicapped or young student, the response of the student may be influenced by the manner in which the student is to respond. For example, the student may find it easier to respond by holding up an object in a certain manner rather than by writing or printing the response on paper.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 3,304,627 issued to Cella, there is shown an educational device for indicating to the teacher at a glance the answers to multiple-choice questions which have been selected by the various students in a class. Other devices, such as shown in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,450,408; 2,562,633 and 1,405,010, disclose teaching devices or games wherein the participant employs multi-colored blocks or strips. The teaching device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,863 allows the student to check for himself any given answer offered in response to the posed question. Another device which is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,959,871 allows for the determination of a person's type of personality by using two different sets of colors and forms and having the person use some part of each set in making a selection. A teaching device which requires inputs from both the teacher and student is shown in U.S. pat. No. 3,500,555 issued to C. A. Best.
It will be seen by reviewing the aforementioned patents that it is old in the art for a student to respond using a particular color. Likewise, it is old in the art to communicate via a visual display. The present invention includes the novel feature of color coding an answer corresponding to the color coding of a displayed answer.